Lina Inverse, Kido Mistress
by Zdood
Summary: After desperate Mazoku banish her to the Bleach world, Lina becomes a powerful captain in the Gotei 13. She later leaves the Soul Society, then even later on returns. Witness her chaos if you dare.
1. Prologue: She Returns

Zdood presents:

Lina Inverse, Kido Mistress

Disclaimer: Don't own blah, blah, blah.

AN: Two stories and authors that deserve credit for some ideas in this fic are Bleached Slayer by Emotwo and Pecado by LD 1449. The first is a Slayers/Bleach crossover (and the first of its kind, mine is the second) and the second a Naruto/Bleach crossover. They're both awesome stories, you might want to give them a read.

Now, on with the show!

**Prologue: She's Baaack.**

1111 Somewhere outside the Rukongai 1111

A lone figure sat in a tree, gazing at the Rukongai and Seireitei. The figure was a female with red hair down to her waist, and red eyes. She wore a shinigami uniform with the sleeves cut shorter and a yellow top wrapped around the chest. A black headband rested on her forehead, and a sheathed katana was tied to her waist. From two shoulder pads came a cape that was really the back of a captain's jacket (the sleeves and sides were torn off). The symbol for "nine" was on the cape.

This figure was none other than Lina Inverse, the very first captain of the Ninth Division (1) and a kido master.

As Lina gazed upon the Soul Society's main area, she couldn't help but remember how long ago it was that she was a captain. It had been several centuries since then, and several millennia since the Mazoku back on her world, in a last-ditch attempt to get rid of her, made use of an ancient spell that spirited her away to another world… this one.

Yeah… they couldn't kill the person who had constantly ruined their plans, so they opted to make her someone else's problem. That incident was back before the Soul Society had even been founded. In other words, Lina, though she appears to be a teenager, is actually really, really, old. And her breasts haven't grown, like, at all.

But don't tell her I said that, okay? (2)

Since her coming to this new world, she had discovered that she was unable to use her old spells.

White magic relied on life force, and she was dead (at least, she was now, anyway).

She was unable to use Divine magic to begin with, and she can't use it now.

Shamanistic magic required nature spirits, but the nature spirits here were different than back home.

Black magic required the power of demons, and she was no longer on the same planet as any of the demons she knew of.

And the magic involving the Lord of Nightmares, God of her old home, had the same problem as the black magic: wrong planet.

However, she was very adept at kido, much to the dismay of anyone that pissed her off.

She had left the Soul Society long ago, for two reasons. One, she thought it was boring. She hardly ever got to go out. Instead, she usually had to deal with paperwork. Two, she wanted to find a way to get back home, if only to see her old friend's spirits and maybe bring them here. She was branded a traitor of sorts, and was hunted for centuries. She was never caught.

Since then, she had alternated between a human life on earth, where she would eat truckloads of food, and beating the crap out of hollows in Hueco Mundo out of boredom. Many hollows eventually began to fear her.

She eventually earned the nickname "Hollow Spooker." Sound familiar? (3)

Lina continued to watch the scene before her. She heard a loud BOOM in the distance and saw a spirit cannonball roaring towards the Seireitei. She smirked, as this excitement was the main reason she had returned. She heard about it from Urahara, whom she had become friends with.

Also, Urahara said he'd pay her if she went and helped out. And any Slayers fan knows full well that Lina Inverse will do just about anything for the right price.

And so here she was. But she didn't plan on using a spirit cannonball. The reason? She didn't want to deal with Kuukaku at the moment. Lina and her had been friends, and since Lina had left rather abruptly, she imagined that Kuukaku would be pissed that Lina had ditched her.

So instead, Lina was going to blast the gate open. And with her level of Kido mastery and power, she was fully capable of such a thing.

The smirk remained on Lina's face, and her eyes gained an evil glint, as she shunpoed off to cause major chaos, Lina Inverse style.

Those poor shmucks in the Seireitei. I almost pity them. Key word being almost.

**End Prologue**

_Next time:_

_Random Shinigami: Yamamoto-sama! Something terrible is happening!_

_Yama: What is it?_

_RS: Firstly, there's the ryoka. Secondly, there's a crazy redheaded girl destroying everything!_

_Yama: Take care of the ryoka. As for the girl… could it be? _

_Lina: YOU BET IT'S ME, OLD MAN! HAHAHAHA!_

111111111111

Well, that's the prologue. Hope ya enjoyed it, and please review. I would like to hear your opinions. If anyone reading this doesn't know about some aspects of Bleach or Slayers, just look it up on Google or something.

Notes:

(1)As far as I'm aware, the Ninth Division is the one that specializes in kido. Please correct me if I'm wrong.

(2)Seriously, if you tell her, I will find you, and I will kill you. Got it?

(3)Reference to Lina's old nickname, "Dragon Spooker."


	2. Infiltration! Chaos in the Seireitei!

Lina Inverse, Kido Mistress

Disclaimer: Do I REALLY have to say it?

I'M BACK, BABY! TOOK ME GODDAMN LONG ENOUGH! Sorry for the wait, doods, but anyways, the first chap of this fic has FINALLY, FINALLY, _FINALLY_ ARRIVED!

Review Responses: Before we all get to the main fic, some answers to what you, the readers/reviewers, said!

First, many of you mentioned a Kido Corps. Thanks for the info, but... let's either just make this an AU (not that it isn't already...) or just say Lina didn't become its leader because she didn't want any more paperwork to deal with. Doesn't make her any less proficient at Kido, after all.

Second, "a big slayers fan" mentioned how the Lord of Nightmares was the lord of all worlds. That's only partially correct, I think. She is the lord of all worlds... but only all the worlds on the Sea of Chaos, of which there are four. Lina's homeworld is on the Sea of Chaos, the Bleach world is not. Therefore, she cannot use Chaos magic... or CAN she? (I don't remember ever telling any of you what her Zanpakuto's abilities are...)

And for everyone who read and/or reviewed, I'm glad you enjoyed the prologue! Again, sorry for the wait, and hopefully it won't take me so damn long next time... I'm lucky Lina didn't kill me for taking forever on THIS one....

**Chapter 1: Infiltration! Chaos in the Seireitei!**

1111 Rukongai 1111

Lina was busy shunpoing her way to one of the gates leading into the Seireitei. After a bit, she got there. Sitting near the gate was a towering figure, who was the Guardian of this particular gate. This gargantuan being was Jidanbou, who was still in some pain from the recent wound inflicted on him by one Gin Ichimaru.

When he saw the redheaded form of our heroine, the giant asked, "Who are you? And do I know you? You seem rather familiar…"

"Forgotten me already, Jidanbou? It's only been a few centuries, you know! It's me, Lina!"

"Oh…Lina-san… what are you doing back here?" Jidanbou said this with some small amount of respect and fear coming into his voice. Respect because she had been a powerful captain he had known. Fear because she was now a powerful outlaw he had known.

"I'm here to help that Kurosaki kid. I saw that little incident with Ichimaru, by the way." Lina remembered Gin as a student in the academy, too. '_He was a creepy bastard then and it looks like he still is now. Reminds me way too much of Xellos…'_(1)

"Oh, you are?" Jidanbou inquired, seeing the truth in Lina's eyes and relaxing a bit. Not that he could have stopped her anyway, but yeah. "A fine boy, he was. I'm not really in any condition to open the gate right now, though…"

"No prob. Is the gate made of sekiseki?"

"No. Just wood reinforced with a lot of spirit energy." (2)

"Good…" Lina gained an evil glint in her eye.

Jidanbou noticed this. "Lina-san, you aren't going to…?"

"Sorry, buddy. I am! Out of the way!"

Jidanbou moved as Lina began to chant. She finished a few moments later, shouting

"_Hado number 63! Raikoho!_"

BOOOOOOOOM

The attack smashed into the gate with tremendous force for several seconds, and soon for over half a minute before finally piercing all the way through. Lina quickly dashed inside, shouting "Have old man Yama foot the bill, will ya?" as she did.

Jidanbou just stared rather dumbfoundedly at the rather nice hole Lina had left in the wood.

Lina, once inside, found no other Shinigami waiting for her. _'Probably busy with Kurosaki.'_ She thought, as she scurried further in, intending to use this stealthy advantage as long as possible. She couldn't help but feel lucky for all this. Not for herself, mind you, but for the Shinigami. After all, she would've just blasted them to kingdom come rather easily anyway, most likely.

… ESPECIALLY if any of them made a comment on her chest size.

1111 Seireitei 1111

Lina never was the stealthy type, and so her stealth advantage didn't last long. Hence, while she had been okay at first, she was spotted soon enough. It didn't take too long to figure out that she was a ryoka, particularly due to the Ninth Division cape she was wearing…. And the last time any of the Shinigami she had encountered checked, the current Ninth Division Captain was one Kaname Tosen.

So, it didn't take too long for them to begin attacking (apparently they didn't know who she was), most just slashing wildly with their swords, yelling out various things while they were at it. Such as…

"RAAAH!"

"Get the ryoka!" and

"Attack!"

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Lina was able to fend them off with her sword for the most part. It wasn't that hard, as none of the shinigami attacking her were seated officers. They were just random, disposable shinigami with no real significance whatsoever. Cannon fodder, in other words.

CLANG! CLANG!

She eventually got bored, though, and decided to end the skirmish. First, she released an enormous amount of spiritual pressure to paralyze her opponents. Then, she smirked as she began chanting under her breath for a few seconds, before crying out,

"_Hado number 73! Soren Sokatsui!"_

**BOOOOOOM!**

The resulting explosion from the double fire blast was colossal, and it absolutely decimated anything in its blast radius. The only thing left when it was all over was a giant, smoking crater in the ground, various heavily injured shinigami lying in it or around it.

"Oh, yeah baby! The beautiful sorcery genius Lina Inverse is BACK!" came the excited cry from Lina as she continued her charge.

1111 Captain's Meeting 1111

The 13 captains, save for one who was out sick, had been having a meeting discussing why Captain Gin Ichimaru had acted alone to deal with a group of ryoka (Ichigo's group, of course), when an alarm sounded.

**Attention! Attention! Intruders within Seireitei! Intruders within Seireitei!**

The meeting was then adjourned to deal with problem, and the various captains left. However, the Head Captain, Yamamoto, couldn't help but feel that something was coming. Something from his past. Later on… he found that he was completely and utterly correct.

_Later…_

1111 First Division 1111

Chaos and the occasional explosion from various battles could be heard outside as Yamamoto gazed upon the Seireitei from a window. He still had that nagging feeling from earlier, but wasn't sure why. He then found out why when a random messenger shinigami came in with some bad news.

"Yamamoto-sotaicho?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"There appears to be someone else assisting the ryoka."

"Then stop him. It is unnecessary to tell me that."

"Um, actually, Yamamoto-sotaicho… it's a girl, and I couldn't help but feel something _familiar_ about her, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I thought that perhaps you might know."

"Hmmm…" The nagging feeling Yama had was getting worse. "Very well. Explain."

"Um, well… the girl had long red hair and red eyes, and appeared to be wearing a captain's haori as a cape, and she's been firing off a lot of powerful kido spells, meaning that she's probably the one causing at least some of those explosions…"

Yamamoto's eyes widened. There was only one person he knew with that particular description. A person who had been deemed a traitor centuries ago and had been hunted ever since. A person who could release spiritual pressure that could even scare him when she was angry (But only when she was angry. He never did figure out why her reiatsu skyrocketed when she was mad, though).

"Send a message to the captains of the Gotei 13 immediately. We must have another meeting, quickly!"

"Yes, Yamamoto-sotaicho."

1111 Captain's Meeting (again) 1111

All 13 of the captains of the Seireitei were standing together, save one Zaraki Kenpachi (who was currently hunting Ichigo), and were awaiting Yamamoto's new announcement. They were all rather curious as to why exactly they were called. Soon enough, the wizened old captain told them all why they were there. In a booming voice, he explained,

"Captains of the Seireitei, I called you here because of a new enemy that is helping the ryoka. Normally, this would not be a cause for a meeting. However, this case is special. This helper… some of you may have heard of her, some of you may not. Her name is Lina Inverse, a former captain of Squad Nine!"

Reactions among the group were mixed.

13th Division Captain Jushiro Ukitake's eyes widened. Lina had been an old friend of his way back when.

12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi was somewhat interested. He'd heard the 'legends' of Lina Inverse. He decided to experiment on her if at all possible.

The 11th Division Captain, Zaraki Kenpachi, was busy hunting Ichigo (as said before), and wasn't there. Though if he had been, he'd probably be grinning maniacally at the thought of a powerful opponent.

10th Division Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya appeared somewhat interested. However, he had not heard any of the tales of Lina Inverse.

9th Division Captain Kaname Tosen had known about the former captain, and had resolved to bring her to justice.

8th Division Captain Shunsui Kyoraku winced a bit. He and Ukitake had been friends with Lina before she'd left. She had a habit of beating the crap out of him whenever he got a little too flirty with her. He'd even been kicked in the groin, HARD, several times. Poor guy.

Sajin Komamura, who led Division 7 had heard stories of her, but was resolved to bring her to justice like Kaname.

Division 6's Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, appeared rather disinterested. He knew to be careful if he encountered her, though.

Sosuke Aizen of the 5th Division, on the outside, appeared fairly interested. On the inside, he was worried that she would muck up his plans.

Retsu Unohana, Division 4's captain, being one of the older captains, knew Lina quite well. And so she knew that there was no way that there WOULDN'T be many, many injured soldiers in her division soon. She could only hope that Lina wouldn't go TOO far overboard….

Gin Ichimaru of Division 3 just kept smiling that creepy smile of his, thinking horrifying things that would give you nightmares if I were to describe them to you. And I'd rather not have you guys suing me for mind rape.

Soifon of Division 2 was rather angry. If Lina hadn't defected, she probably would have looked up to her as an idol. However, since she was a traitor, she would get the same treatment as one Yoruichi Shihoin would if she ever came back- death.

As for Yamamoto himself, well… he was irritated, to say the least. He paused to let the information sink in, then continued,

"She is to be apprehended as soon as possible. I warn you, do not underestimate her. She will most likely be more trouble than all the ryoka combined. It is advised that no one below captain level faces her. For any who do not know of her appearance, she has long red hair and eyes, and a build similar to Captain Soifon's. Dismissed."

On that note, the captain's meeting ended.

1111 Seireitei 1111

"It's official. I'm lost." Grumbled Lina as she wandered through some random street. "Why does this place have to be so goddamn big? And does that guy following me really think he's being sneaky?"

The guy in question jumped down from the roof he was on.

"Ah, so you sensed me, ryoka." He stated. "But having decent sensory abilities will not save you from the mighty-"

"_Sokatsui."_

BOOM

"…Loser. What the HELL was the point of that?" Lina continued grumbling as she walked away from the charred body of the mighty… whoever he was.

Funny how that last sentence seemed directed at me, though….

1111 Elsewhere 1111

Little did Lina know that she would be in for an actual fight soon enough. Soifon, in light of having no Yoruichi to go after, had settled for Lina instead.

The head of the Stealth Corps shunpoed off, searching for her target.

111111

Ichigo and crew, meanwhile, had been completing their task.

Ichigo himself, accompanied by Ganju and Hanataro, had defeated Renji and was nearing the prison tower.

Uryu, Orihime were sneaking their way through the Seireitei, having recently dealt with some random guy named Jirobo.

Chad fought and lost to Shunsui.

…But that's all Bleach canon. No changes here, just thought you all might want to know how Ichigo and crew were faring.

1111 With Lina 1111

Everyone's favorite sorceress sensed a presence closing in on her. She shifted into a guarded stance. The enemy appeared before her.

It was Captain Soifon.

"Former Captain Lina Inverse, you are to come with me quietly and face your sentencing or die."

"How about the third option?"

"Hmph." Soifon shifted into her own stance.

**/BATTLE ALERT!/ Lina vs. Soifon!**

The two women stared each other down. Soifon started off with a quick shunpo to Lina's right and slashed with her sword.

CLANG

Lina blocked with her own and fired off a quick _Sokatsui_. Soifon, however, flashed out of the way and tried slashing again.

CLANG

And again she had no success. Unexpectedly, Lina grabbed her haori, pulled her close, and delivered a mean headbutt.

SMACK

"Urgh!"

Soifon stumbled back a little, uninjured but a little stunned- DAMN, Lina's head was hard on her!- but collected herself enough to block a sword strike from Lina, which the former captain immediately followed up with a _shakkaho_. Soifon shunpoed out of the way.

"Alright, enough!" The ninja-esque woman yelled, "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!"

As her sword transformed into a gauntlet and stinger on her arm, Lina couldn't help but notice,

"Hey, don't flip me off, bitch!" As it would happen, Suzumebachi's stinger _extended over Soifon's middle finger_.(3) Naturally, this just made Lina mad.

'_What? Her reiatsu is rising? Better end this quickly.'_

Soifon thought as she charged at Lina at insane speeds, Lina only barely managing to block the strikes from the stinger.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Soifon, however, did eventually land a hit on Lina's shoulder. A butterfly mark appeared.

"Ow! The hell is this thing?" Lina asked, trying to stall for a bit as she prepared to cast something big, chanting in her head.

"That is step one in your death. This is step two." Soifon said as she shunpoed over, appearing behind Lina and ready to finish her off. Lina, however, had other ideas.

"_Bakudo number 81! Danku!"_ The ex-captain yelled, causing a large wall of energy to appear that blocked Soifon's lethal strike. During Soifon's stunned moment, Lina thought quickly and decided to use her spell creatively, _by blasting it with her own reiatsu and pushing it, along with Soifon, straight at a wall._

CRASH

…Hey, she wasn't "Kido Mistress" of the Seireitei back in the day for nothing!

A stunned Soifon was now effectively pinned and could not move. However, just to be safe, Lina restricted her a bit more.

"_Bakudo number 63! Sajo Sabaku!"_ Behind the energy wall, Soifon's arms became extremely well bound by several chains. Yeah, she ain't goin' anywhere for a while.

"Ergh! Damn it!" She complained, frustrated. She struggled to escape her bonds. Frankly, Lina found her attempts kind of amusing. She debated finishing Soifon off but decided that she had better things to do at the moment. Like meeting up with Ichigo or his friends. She DID need to help them, after all. Especially since she wanted to get paid.

Lina turned her back and shunpoed off. "See ya!" she shouted.

Soifon, meanwhile, continued her (strangely arousing) struggling. (4)

'_Damn it! That's what I get for underestimating Lina Inverse! And after Yamamoto-sotaichou's warning, too…'_ She glared at the spot Lina had been. _'You won't escape next time.'_

111111

And as Lina continued her task, she soon realized something.

"DAMN IT! I'M LOST _AGAIN_?"

Yeah, this is gonna take awhile….

1111111

_Next time:_

_Uryu: Who, might I ask, are you?_

_Lina: Lina Inverse! And I'm your backup, so be grateful!_

_Soifon: I will get you, Inverse…._

_Kenpachi: What's this about another ryoka?_

_Momo: Agh! Aizen-taichou's been murdered!_

_Lina: Well, this situation is going straight to hell…._

111111

And so the first chap ends! What'd you guys think? And what of the Lina vs. Soifon fight scene? Was it any good (it was the first fight scene I've ever written, by the way)? Review, people!

Notes:

(1) Seriously, Kubo must've watched Slayers or something. Gin and Xellos are just WAY too similar.

(2) As far as I'm aware, only the stone walls of the Seireitei are made out of sekiseki, and so block spirit energy. The gates, on the other hand….

(3) No, seriously. Look it up- the stinger DOES in fact extend over Soifon's MIDDLE finger! I couldn't help but notice that while reading her Bleach wiki profile…. There's no way that's a coincidence….

(4) Bondage ftw, baby! Hope you all liked the fanservice!


	3. Past vs Present! And the Future

Disclaimer: I no own dees stoff.

AN: It occurs to me that I'm messing with the canon Bleach timeline a bit. For example, Gin was in the academy only about 110 years before the start of the main Bleach story, but in this fic Lina knows him despite having been gone from the Soul Society for centuries. But then again, this is fanfic, not canon, so I'm allowed to mess with stuff, like when and how long people, like Gin, were at the academy. So in this fic, among other possible changes, Gin was at the academy longer. This really doesn't affect the fic all that much or anything, but I just felt like pointing it out.

Now, for Review Responses: I'm glad to see you all still enjoy the fic despite the monstrous delay of the previous chap, doods! As for 'OBSERVER01,' you may be right, or you may not be. In the words of Xellos, THAT is a secret! (I STILL don't remember telling any of you about what Lina's Zanpakuto can do, though, HINT HINT... or IS it? MWAHAHAHAHA! I enjoy tormenting you all so very much!)

Now, on with the chap!

**Chapter 2: Past vs. Present! And the Future Looks Grim!**

1111 Seireitei 1111

"DIE, RYOKA!"

CLANG! CLANG!

"_Sokatsui!"_

BOOM

"ARRRRGH!"

"…Aaand another one bites the dust," Lina grumbled as she dispatched the fifth random shinigami she'd faced in the last twenty minutes. "These annoying idiots almost make me want to deal with that crazy chick again… I never did catch her name…" She continued along her path, ignoring the charred body of the mook she'd dispatched.

"…Mommy…" he whined.

"…I wonder if any of that Kurosaki kid's group is nearby…" She spread out her senses.

'_Hmmm… I feel two signatures… one is a shinigami's, the other isn't. The one that isn't a shinigami must be with Kurosaki's group, but I don't know about the other one…'_ She shunpoed off to find them.

1111 Elsewhere 1111

"…Hm?" Uryu Ishida, who'd recently defeated Mayuri and was still banged up from the fight, stopped suddenly.

"Someone's coming…" He muttered, ducking behind a corner to hide.

'_Whoever this is, they're powerful… and I'm in no condition to fight after dealing with that Mayuri freak…'_ He thought.

Lina suddenly appeared nearby. "Whew, looks like I managed to get here before that other guy…"

…And said 'other guy,' Tosen, appeared soon after.

"… You are the one working with the Ryoka, yes?" He asked.

"Yeah. And who the heck are you?"

Uryu was intrigued by this exchange so far. _'Some extra help, huh? I wonder if Urahara sent her…'_ He thought, watching carefully in hopes that he would not be spotted.

Fortunately for him, Tosen and Lina were too busy dealing with each other at the moment to focus on him… although they were both aware that he was there.

Getting back to those two,

"I am the current captain of the Ninth Division, Kaname Tosen."

"So you're the guy they got to replace me, eh? I wonder if you're any good…"

"I will apprehend you, Lina Inverse."

"I'd like to see you try."

**Lina vs. Tosen**

"Hey, are you good at kido?" Lina suddenly asked.

"Yes, I am good with it. Some call me an expert. Why do you ask, Inverse?"

"What do you say to a Kido battle to see who's the better expert, then?"

"…I suppose I can accept those terms."

"Then bring it! _Sokatsui_!" Lina fired off the blue flame.

"_Sokatsui."_ Tosen retaliated with his own. The two attacks met in a large explosion.

BOOM

Lina shunpoed behind Tosen in the air and tried to catch him off guard with a _Shakkaho_. He jumped back and fired off a _Haien_. Lina smirked as the purple blast sailed towards her. She stayed in the air, quickly did a chant, and casted _Tenran_. A large tornado was shot from her hands and enveloped Tosen's spell, sending it right back to its owner. Tosen shunpoed out of the way, avoiding the ensuing destruction.

BOOOM

Tosen appeared behind Lina and attempted to cast another spell, but Lina was one step ahead of him and quickly casted the Bakudo _Rikujōkōrō_, which caused six beams of light to slam into Tosen and paralyze him. Unable to move, he could not defend himself against Lina's next attack, which was to first charge up reishi in her fist before _slamming_ it into the blind captain as hard as she could.

"EAT THIS!"

SMACK!

CRAAAASH

Tosen hit the ground hard, dazed and lying in a small crater, and Lina began to charge up another spell.

Uryu was watching the battle in amazement. '_So this is what a battle between two captain level Shinigami is like…'_

About the time he finished that thought, Lina finished charging her spell.

"_Soren Sokatsui!"_ She shouted, two powerful blasts of spiritual flame roaring toward Tosen, and slamming into him with a massive amount of force.

BOOOOM

Lina landed back on the ground. "Guess they don't make 'em like they used to." She said, before turning in Uryu's direction, "Okay kid, you can come out now. I think he's done."

However…

"That is enough. _Cry, Suzumushi_." Tosen said. His Shikai activated, sending a loud sound throughout the area as he appeared from the smoke, charred and quite damaged, but still able to fight.

RIIIIIING

"Agh! DAMN, that thing is loud!" Lina cried, falling to her knees and just barely managing to keep consciousness, "It's worse than freaking nails on a chalkboard!"

Uryu was not so lucky, however, and the sound knocked him out.

The ringing soon stopped and Lina stumbled to her feet, facing the tired Tosen. This battle was only just beginning.

1111 Meanwhile 1111

At the Fourth Division headquarters/barracks/whatever, a distraught Momo was still crying over the recent 'murder' that had occurred, Hitsugaya consoling her. Captain Aizen's 'corpse' lay a few rooms over from them in autopsy.

At another division, the Eleventh, Zaraki lay recovering from his battle with Ichigo. During this time, a messenger shinigami came by and told him about Lina's appearance in the Seireitei.

"…So there's another ryoka, huh?"

"Yes, sir."

"How strong is this ryoka?"

"Well, sir, she is a former captain."

"Is she now? I guess I have another opponent to fight in the future in addition to Kurosaki. I hope she's tough! HA!"

"Well sir, I must go now." And so the messenger left, Kenpachi now grinning at the thought of a worthy new opponent.

A little later on, Orihime Inoue was brought to him by Yachiru and some minor guy named Makizo. He agreed to help her find Ichigo, although he wouldn't be the only one Kenpachi would be looking for…

1111 **Lina vs. Tosen (cont.)** 1111

"Are you sure you don't wanna give up, Kaname? You're not in much of a condition to fight."

"Never. _Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihiko._" Tosen's Shikai changed into its second form. It appeared mostly unchanged, but now it had a new power. He jumped into the air, Lina wary of his actions, and swung Suzumushi. It left a trail of afterimages that soon materialized into actual swords and rained down on Lina.

"Holy-" She jumped and shunpoed around, dodging the raining blades as best she could. Tosen continued swinging and causing more blades to rain down. Lina continued avoiding them, gaining only nicks and scratches at most. Sensing this, Tosen decided to make things a little harder for her. He held out his free hand and casted a _Sokatsui_. Lina, too busy with the swords, got nailed by it.

BOOM

"Egh!" She flew back from the blow, but landed on her feet. Tosen sent another volley of swords at her, which she shunpoed away from. Now a little distance away, Tosen merely turned toward her and continued his assault.

'_Damn'_ Lina thought as she continued to dodge, '_I might have gotten lucky with that ninja chick, but maybe I should consider releasing my Zanpakuto this time…'_

However, it was at about this time that Tosen apparently had had enough. Why do I say that? Well…

"_Bankai_" He said, a burst of reiatsu emanating from him.

"Ah, shit." Lina complained, taking the moment while Tosen's Bankai activated to rest a bit.

Meanwhile, Tosen continued his Bankai's releasing, and then proceeded to make use of its ability.

There was a flash, and soon Lina was trapped in some sort of dark area.

'_Huh? What's going on?'_ She wondered. She readied a defensive spell, just in case, and then voiced her thoughts, "Hey! What's going on here?"

"_You are now within Suzumushi's power."_ Tosen's voice echoed from all around. _"As long as you are within this void, your senses of sight, sound, and smell will be nullified, and you will not be able to detect any spirit energy."_

"Oh? Well, in that case… _Bakudo number 73! Tozansho!"_ As Lina casted the spell she had readied, an inverted pyramid of energy formed around her (which was the only thing she could see in the entire vast expanse of darkness created by Suzumushi), protecting her from attack. (1)

CLANG!

…And just in time, too, apparently, as Tosen's attempted slash hit the barrier. Lina didn't actually hear the 'CLANG' or see Tosen, mind you, but she DID get an odd feeling that the barrier had been hit. You could probably call it women's intuition. Her thoughts were confirmed when Tosen stated,

"_Interesting, but your barrier will not last forever. And when it goes down…"_

The blind captain continued slashing at the Bakudo, trying to break it.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

"… _You will be brought to justice."_ He finished. Following this statement, Tosen also thought to himself, '_To be able to battle so well without even releasing her Zanpakuto… she has certainly earned her reputation…'_

Lina, meanwhile, thought, '_Damn… Looks like I'm gonna have to go Shikai… well, unless THIS works, anyway…'_ She got ready to cast another spell.

As Lina prepared her spell, Tosen continued to hack away at her barrier.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CRACK!

…And said barrier was now beginning to crack under the blows. And while Lina may not have been able to hear the assault or see Tosen due to Suzumushi, she could see the barrier she had made and the damage being done to it. So, she decided to go on educated guesses, luck, and instinct for her plan based on what she saw of her barrier being destroyed.

'_Gotta time this just right…'_ Lina thought.

CLANG! CRACK! CLANG! CRACK!

The barrier was beginning to look like it was gonna break any time now.

'_A little more…'_ Lina smirked, getting ready to unleash the Kido she had been preparing.

CLANG! CRACK! _SHATTER!_

' _NOW!'_

As the barrier broke and Tosen got ready to attack Lina, he most certainly did not expect what happened next.

"_Hado number 88! __Hiryugekizokushintenraiho__!"_ Lina aimed the massive blast of electricity at the ground, intending to cause a massive explosion that would engulf a large area around her.

BOOOOOOOM

"_ERRRGH!_" Tosen grunted as the blast enveloped him, at the same time thinking, '_Clever… though also foolish and reckless. She knew she would be unable to locate me, so she opted to simply destroy everything around her, at the risk of herself as well…And I see she was also too stubborn to bother releasing her Zanpakuto…'_

On the outside of the dark expanse, the large black dome formed by Suzumushi's Bankai shattered from the sheer explosive power generated by Lina's spell, and the explosion still continued to expand a bit more.

BOOOoooom…

And then it finally dissipated, a large crater in its place. Lina kneeled in the center, panting in exhaustion and hurt pretty badly. Tosen lay a few feet from her, unconscious.

"Heh… (pant) I win… (pant)" She said.

She rested for a few moments, but knowing she had to go quickly before reinforcements showed up (in fact, she was kind of amazed that they didn't already), she struggled to her feet, near ready to collapse but too stubborn to allow her injuries to get the best of her. She trudged over to where the still-unconscious Uryu was, looped his arm around her shoulder (wincing in pain as she did so), and performed a few last shunpos to try to get away some distance.

After finally being satisfied with where she had gotten, she put Uryu down and collapsed into blissful unconsciousness. (2)

1111 Later, at the battle location 1111

Soifon, now free from her bonds, had come to investigate the area where her target had battled Tosen, who had been whisked away to the Fourth Division for recovery.

Glaring at the crater, she then looked off into the distance. In a way, she was actually kind of glad that Tosen had lost. Why? Because Lina was HER target.

'_I will get you Inverse.' _The petite woman thought, _'And next time I WILL win.'_

As she shunpoed off elsewhere, she also thought, _'And after I deal with you, Yoruichi is next!'_ Oh yes, she had heard of Yoruichi's return- Byakuya had reported it at some point earlier in time after he had faced her.

1111 A Secret Location 1111

"That Inverse could be a problem…" stated the real Aizen. "But, the operation should still be able to be executed fine. There just may be a bit of trouble when making our escape…"

"And what of Tosen, Aizen-sama?" Asked Gin, still smiling as creepily as ever.

"I would not worry about him. He will be recovered in time to do his part and join us."

"All right then. Heh, seems some major stuff's gonna go down soon…"

"Indeed, Gin. Indeed…."

1111 Elsewhere 1111

Lina had just begun to regain consciousness. Her eyes slowly opened, to find herself in a different location than she had stopped at, and seeing Uryu tending to a small fire a few feet away. He noticed her awakening.

"Ah. I see you're awake." He said.

"Ugh, my head hurts. Where are we?" She sat up.

"Do not worry, it is a secluded location. I woke up before you and brought you here."

"Oh. Thanks."

"So, that other Shinigami mentioned that you were here to help us. Did Urahara send you?"

"Yep. Name's Lina Inverse, by the way. Nice to meet ya."

He turned to her."Uryu Ishida." He said, and then turned back to the fire. He appeared to be cooking something.

"What's with you? You seem kinda stiff."

"…I'm not particularly fond of shinigami, sorry. I thank you for the help, though."

"Oh? Eh, don't worry about it, and you're welcome. What are you cooking, anyway?" Lina asked that last part with her mouth watering slightly.

"Some food I stole from some shinigami's barracks."

"Uh-huh. Smells good!"

After this, they sat in silence for a bit.

Then Lina said, "After we rest for a while we should regroup with the rest of your group. Okay?"

"Very well, Lina-san."

Lina then laid back to rest for a while, her earlier injuries still aching some, eagerly awaiting the food Uryu had over the fire to be finished cooking.

…She also idly wondered if she should've charged Urahara more for this job….

1111111

_Next time:_

_Lina: Hey Yoruichi! What's up?_

_Yoruichi: Nice to see you, Lina._

_Ichigo: Who's the flat chest?_

_Lina: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!_

_Kenpachi: Come on, Inoue. We've got stuff to do._

_Lina: Looks like things are heating up…. I think this thing may be nearing its end…._

11111

**Omake: Shinigami's Cup Golden!- 'Making Of' Bloopers.**

**Chapter 1- Infiltration! Bloopers**

**Number 1**

Lina grabbed Soifon's haori and pulled her in close for a headbutt, but…

RIIIIP

Wound up ripping off the fabric on accident and exposing Soifon's bra, instead.

"…Didn't think you'd be the type for black lace." Lina stated.

"AAAARGH! HOW DARE YOU!" Soifon shouted, horrified, "ONLY YORUICHI-SAMA IS ALLOWED TO DO THAT!"

Lina just stared as this was said. Soifon then realized what she'd said, and shouted,

"SHUT UP! YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING, GOT IT!"

"Uh… Sure?... Zdood, just cut the damn scene and reshoot it already."

"Yeah, yeah, I guess…"

"YOU'D BETTER NOT INCLUDE THAT IN THE FIC!"

"No worries, I won't put it in the fic, dood." '_Now in an Omake, on the other hand…'_

111111

**Number 2**

All 13 of the captains of the Seireitei were standing together, save one Zaraki Kenpachi (who was currently hunting Ichigo), and were awaiting Yamamoto's new announcement. They were all rather curious as to why exactly they were called. Soon enough, the wizened old captain told them all why they were there. In a booming voice, he explained,

"Captains of the Seireitei, I have an important announcement to make." The captains leaned in, curious as to what Yama was going to say.

"…But I forgot what it was."

SMACK!

…And that would be the sound of all the captains present face-faulting at the same time.

"CUT! REDO!" I yelled. '_Damn senile old coot…'_

11111

Well, there's the chap. Oh, and I made something of an error last chap- I said that the Soifon fight was my first fight scene, right? Well, while it WAS the first I've written in a long time, I actually remember writing at least two others quite some time before then, now. I think they were kinda crappy, though…. Sorry for the mistake, doods. Anyways, tell me what ya thought of this chap! The Lina vs. Tosen fight, the omakes, etc, come on, tell me!

Review, people!

Notes:

(1) While Suzumushi's Bankai DOES nullify the senses of its victim, I think that may only apply to Tosen and his attacks. I'm not entirely sure if it applies to spells or attacks the victim uses. As such, I decided to make it the way I did- with Lina able to see her own spells, but not hear or see Tosen's attacks.

(2) Notice how Lina went through that ENTIRE fight without releasing her Zanpakuto. Maybe a bad idea on her part, but hey, she still won. Is she badass or what? And of course, this also means you'll all still have to wait to see her Zanpakuto's abilities… aren't I evil for making you wait? Lol.


End file.
